It's So Easy To Be Wrong
by Divess
Summary: Four months ago against the advice of her friends Hermione began dating alleged Playboy Draco Malfoy. They warned her that Draco couldn't be trusted, but Hermione knew what she felt and who she wanted. Months later her friends have been proven right and Hermione's life has gone completely off course. One shot. Rated T. Dramione. For Jazzy 1's Bridges Dramione Writers Challenge


All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

**This is an entry for **_**Jazzy1's**__**Bridges Dramione Writers Challenge**_

**Song: **Not Ready To Make Nice: The Dixie Chicks

*****Lyrics compliments of The Dixie Chicks

**It's So Easy To Be Wrong**

Hermione was happy. So happy she found herself singing in the shower. The _thing _making Hermione so happy was Draco Malfoy. She and Draco had been dating for four months and it had all been lovely contrary to what her friends thought. Harry and Ginny had read her the riot act about taking up with Malfoy, but Hermione hadn't wanted to hear it so she turned a deaf ear to all they had to say and did what she thought best for her.

/*/

The truth is, Hermione had been a little surprised and hesitant when Draco first asked her out. She thought he was being a prat trying to wind her up as some kind of joke because that's the kind of wizard Hermione knew him to be. But after Draco had cornered her for a third time repeating his request for a date, Hermione had accepted and it had gone on from there.

_The_ Draco Malfoy was dating Hermione Granger and best of all he was treating her like a queen. He had taken her to the most exclusive of places and was always attentive. They hadn't been intimate, but that didn't mean Draco wasn't trying to get into her knickers. He was always nuzzling her neck, running his hands up and down her back and running his hands through her hair. His sizzling kisses and sexy whispers made Hermione tremble as well as very wet. She wasn't quite ready to give up everything to Draco just yet, but it was becoming more and more clear every time they were together that her body was trying to make the decision for her. And finally she had given in.

/*/

After a date, they normally went back to Hermione's flat to have a few more drinks and a bit of petting, but this night after leaving a gathering which was pretty close to Wiltshire, Draco apparated them to Malfoy Manor and they landed in his suite of rooms.

"You've had me in a state the entire night Granger," Draco said between hot kisses. "Tonight I don't want just your lips, I want it all," and pulling her even closer he whispered. "I want to be between your legs. I want to make you cum."

And Hermione had shivered at his hot breath on her neck. Hermione wasn't a prude. She had slept with Ron on several occasions before he decided he didn't want to be tied to one witch and moved on to some Hufflepuff that had been a year below them. However, Hermione didn't want to start shagging Draco without knowing if he was right for her, but the little devil on her shoulder told her she wouldn't know if she fit with Draco unless she tried him out. And she had.

It would be later, but Hermione would be thanking the little devil on her shoulder for pushing her to get shagging because the sex between her and Draco had been earth shattering. Draco had her absolutely howling in pleasure as he growled against her mouth and into her ear. Hermione was sure she had ripped his back to shreds as she tried to pull him inside her. And Draco had worked her…..three times with each time getting better than the last. At the end, Draco was calling out her name. Hermione hadn't ever heard Granger sound so sexy.

Lying there side by side, Draco had come up on his elbow to stare at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione. "Have I not lived up to your expectations?"

"How can you ask something like that Granger?" questioned Draco leaning over to suck on her breast. "I've shagged you three times in an hour and still want more. I'm fairly sure if you hadn't lived up to my expectations I would be asleep by now. You were amazing. You and I together are amazing. For a brilliant witch you are sorely lacking in the knowledge of what makes a man scream like a girl at the top of his lungs. Had I known all this was waiting for me, I would have enticed you to my bed long before this."

Hermione who had turned away while Draco was talking turned back to gaze into his eyes and wrap her arms around his neck. "I never thought I would hear Draco Malfoy shout like that and especially not the name Granger."

Draco smirked, "There are quite a few things you don't know about me Granger, but if you promise to save this for me alone," he said sliding two fingers inside her slit, "I'll tell you everything."

Emotions Hermione never felt before rose up inside her. She was lying in Draco's arms listening to him extol her lovemaking skills. She didn't even know she had lovemaking skills. At least that's what she had been told in so many words by Ron. Chills ran down her spine as she took in what Draco was saying.

"So if I don't shag anyone else, you'll tell me everything there is to know about you? Okay, I'll bite. How much will you tell me if I do shag someone else?"

"That's not even an option. You've shagged me now Granger. There won't be any other wizard. If you shag anyone, it will be me. If I find out any different, there will be one less wizard in the Wizarding World and I'll lock your arse up in my bedroom. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand that you've just made some big statements," answered Hermione.

"Try me," retorted Draco as he spread her legs and began moving his mouth down her stomach. "You're mine Granger," and he lifted her legs so he could get his tongue as far inside her as possible. Draco licked Hermione's slit from end to end before attacking her clit with his tongue.

Draco had Hermione panting and holding on to the bed sheets. "Oh my gods Malfoy. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." And then she was coming all over his face and couldn't stop. The intense, rolling orgasm just kept coming. Hermione was so weak her legs dropped to the side on their own as she experienced some of the most intense feelings she had ever felt in her life.

The sheets were a mess so Draco grabbed his wand to cast a Tergeo over them both then laid down beside her once again. "The sheets are again clean. There's no reason for you to leave. Will you stay the night with me?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle before answering. "Your sheets have nothing to do with anything. It's just better if I return to my own flat. Ginny will probably turn up for Sunday brunch so I should be there," replied Hermione as she began pulling on her clothes. "I've had a wonderful evening. We'll have to do it again soon" she responded cheekily.

Draco moved like a cat and had Hermione pinned before she could step into her dress. "You're mine Granger so don't you forget it. I'm letting you go this time, but you should advise the she weasel you might not be available on Sunday mornings in the future."

Hermione smiled at her arrogant… Arrogant what? Exactly what was Draco to her? They had shagged, but he hadn't mentioned them being exclusive. He had told her he didn't want her shagging anyone else. But what did that mean? Most wizards don't want someone they're seeing shagging other wizards. Hermione wondered if she could even call him her boyfriend. Draco had mentioned future Sundays, but only in an offhand sort of way and she didn't have the courage to question if he was seeing other witches. So she finished dressing and took the easy way out by not asking anything.

After Hermione gathered her things, she and Draco shared several more steamy kisses before he apparated her to the outside gates where he gave her another of his smoldering looks. Hermione had then offered a little wave and apparated home.

/*/

From the night of their first shag, Draco and Hermione began spending much more time together. Draco even joined Hermione when she went out with her dumbfuck friends (as he called them) because he wanted to be with her and get her into bed after.

The ever watchful Harry and Ginny still weren't convinced about Draco's intentions, but didn't comment as far as the relationship was concerned which was probably best because Hermione didn't give a rat's arse what they thought about Draco. She was happy in Malfoy's company. He was interested in her and that was all that mattered.

This togetherness was fine for Hermione because she loved being with Draco, but she felt there was something keeping him, keeping them from going exclusive. He seemed to care about her and their sex just kept getting better. On many occasions Draco told Hermione how he loved dipping into her pussy and how he loved to see her squirm when he ate her out. He loved all that, but she wondered how he felt about her. In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered if Draco just loved her pussy at that moment in time leaving the door open for him to move on when he tired of her or did he think of them as a serious relationship. Hermione could have and should have discussed her feelings with Draco, but she did not want him to see her as a clinging, pushy witch. Instead, she remained unsure of her place in Draco's life and that began to worry her. Hermione took this unanswered question and began to run with it picking apart every little thing she thought foretold the end of her adventures with Draco.

/*/

Then one night while out enjoying a few drinks with Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Dean without Draco who was engaged elsewhere, Hermione got her answer.

Blaise Zabini stopped Hermione as she approached the bar. "Hello Granger. Are you free? Care for a drink?"

Blaise knew she was with Draco so it surprised Hermione that he would try to chat her up. "I can buy my own drink thanks. Am I free from what Blaise? Annoying gits? It would seem I'm not if you're here questioning me."

Laughing, Blaise placed his hand near Hermione's waist. "You know what I mean. Free of Draco."

Blushing, Hermione knocked Blaise's hand from her waist and faced him down. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Zabini, but if you have questions why not ask Draco."

"I don't have to ask Draco. This is the way it always goes. Draco has other things to do and I make sure the previous witch knows it's time to move on. He does the same for me."

Hermione's stomach turned into one gigantic acid ball as she tried to make sense of what Blaise was saying.

"If this is a joke Blaise, it isn't funny," snapped Hermione.

"I don't make jokes Granger. Draco and I have conducted ourselves this way for years. His witch has come home and it's time you moved on. Your owls will go unanswered and he will be unavailable. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Hermione was near tears. According to Blaise, everything she had thought, imagined and hoped was a lie. "I don't believe you Zabini. Why hasn't Draco told me this himself?"

By this time Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be in distress, but Hermione turned her back and remained facing Blaise.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly about Draco, but he doesn't have to tell you. That's why I'm here. Forget him Granger and move on."

A few errant tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks as she addressed Blaise. "I don't believe you Zabini. I want to hear it from him. Take me to him so we can get this sorted."

"You don't want to do that Granger. I've told you what you need to know. Forget Draco."

Harry was now at Hermione's side asking what was wrong. "What have you said to her Zabini? What the fuck is going on?"

"That's Granger's story to tell," Blaise said moving away from the bar. "Ask her."

Harry watched Blaise settle himself at the end of the bar next to an exotic looking witch before turning back to Hermione.

"What's going on love?" Harry asked softly.

/*/

Hermione quickly wiped away those few tears that had escaped her eyes and faced her best friend. "Well according to Zabini, I've been a cuckold for Draco Malfoy. It would seem his "real' witch is in London and that's why he's not here tonight. He's with her. I guess that makes you, Ginny and everyone else correct about Malfoy. He just wanted a few side fucks while his witch was away. How stupid to think he was really interested in me. I'm tired Harry. I don't want to talk about this right now so just tell everyone goodnight. I'm going back to mine."

"I don't fucking think so Hermione. We're going to find that bloody fuck and I'm going to hex his balls off. Let the bloody hag he's with deal with that."

"No Harry. Let's not. The fault was mine. It was me reading more into it than there really was. I erroneously thought he meant the things he said. Sometimes Harry, it's so easy to be wrong. I'm going home."

"I have access privileges at Malfoy Manor. You may go home later, but we're going to get some answers now," and he put his arm around Hermione and walked her outside. Ginny started to approach them, but Harry held up a hand for her to stay back. As soon as he and Hermione reached the sidewalk, Harry pulled her into Apparition and when Hermione opened her eyes they were at Malfoy Manor.

/*/

"Please don't do this Harry. Just let me go home."

"We'll get this sorted and then you can go home. Malfoy has pissed me off now because as much as we talked against him we had begun to believe he was in love with you. He's not getting away with this shite Hermione. It's time the beggar grew up and put those little Hogwarts games aside."

Even as Harry stood there trying to comfort Hermione they heard voices. "Stay right here Hermione," and she had.

After Harry entered the room, Hermione heard raised voices one being Draco's and the other Harry's. A few minutes later Harry came out of the room followed by Draco who stopped short when he saw Hermione.

"Granger," said Draco in a choked voice. Then turning to Harry he snarled. "What's wrong? What do you think you're doing? Why is Granger here?"

Before Harry could answer Hermione spoke up. "Contrary to popular belief Malfoy, I'm actually capable of speaking for myself. I am actually here against my will. My good friend and brother wanted to know what you were up to. Zabini has explained it all to me so I understand what has gone on, but you know Harry, he doesn't like people fucking with his friends."

"Here, What's all this then Draco? We don't have a lot of time if you want to be on time for dinner. Perhaps these people can come back at a more convenient time." remarked a haughty, raven haired witch who had followed Harry and Draco into the hall.

Hermione took in the scene before her, whipped out her wand throwing a stinging jinx in Draco's direction after which she immediately turned on her heels, flung the front door open and apparated away. She had been fucked….literally. Draco Malfoy had another notch on his belt and it was her. When she reached her flat, Hermione locked her floo and sat wand in hand daring anyone to try to come through.

She needn't have worried about hexing anyone because no one tried to get in. Then the humiliation and anger had set in.

/*/

As reluctant as she was to do it, Hermione knew she had to face Harry sooner or later and the sooner came the following Monday when he showed up at her office, shut the door and tried to commiserate with her. Even though Hermione was torn up inside she smiled at her friend speaking before Harry had the chance. "I'll be alright Harry. I made a mistake. You of all people know I've made mistakes before. I took Draco Malfoy at his word and I was wrong. You know me Harry, I'm resilient. I will survive."

Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "Hermione I'm so sorry for dragging you to fucking Malfoy Manor. I can't believe I did that. I don't know what I was thinking. I came here because I want to be sure you aren't suffering in silence as you've been known to do. He's a fucking arsehole. Don't spend another minute feeling embarrassed or humiliated. He's not worth it."

"Embarrassed and humiliated just doesn't cover it," sighed Hermione. "Everyone was right Harry, but I was too enchanted to see. Thank you all for looking out for me even when I wouldn't look out for myself. Just so you know, I'm not running away from this Harry, but I have a bit of holiday time saved up and I want to get away to clear my head. I'm not trying to be secretive either, but I would rather nobody know where I'm going. All you need to know is I'll be back better and stronger. I have a shitload of work I hope to have cleaned up by the end of the week and then I'll be on holiday. I love you and I'll see you when I get back. Don't worry about me."

Harry knew he had been dismissed so he kissed Hermione on the cheek and wished her a good holiday.

When Harry left, Hermione locked and silenced her office door so she could breakdown in peace. Draco Malfoy had brought her to this and she would never forgive him. Never. And she sat there with tears rolling down her face, not only because of Draco's treachery, but also because she had made the mistake of giving herself to yet another wizard who hadn't meant her any good. She was a fucking champion when it came to choosing the wrong wizard.

/*/

Later in the week, Hermione heard through the grapevine that Draco and Blaise Zabini had had a falling out with wands being drawn. To Hermione it was just a useless piece of information that meant nothing to her. An idle thought did pass quickly through her mind. If Draco and Zabini had a falling out, they would have to find other wizards to help with their game. Slimy bastards.

Hermione made herself as unavailable as possible because Draco kept trying to get in touch with her. He owled. He rang her mobile and he tried to get into her office, but she had refused his owls, rejected his calls and left orders that he wasn't to be admitted to her office. The Thursday before her holiday Draco had waited outside her building to speak to her, but as soon as Hermione saw him approaching she had apparated away. When she landed at her flat, instead of being embarrassed over what Draco had done she was angry that he had the audacity to want to speak with her. She couldn't figure out what he thought was left to say. Wasn't it part of the game that she just get the hell out of his way? Well she was out and he could go fuck himself.

Shouting at her walls Hermione ranted in anger. "Does Malfoy think me that much of an arsehole that I haven't seen through him. There's nothing more he can get from me. Why isn't he somewhere shagging his _real_ witch? He's fucking reprehensible," and when the bell on her floo rang, she just poured herself a white wine and began checking through her closet for the things she would take on holiday. As far as she was concerned, Draco Malfoy was right up there with Ron Weasley and they both were non-factors in her life. Fuck them.

/*/

As hard as Hermione tried to stay away from Draco, it was inevitable he would catch up with her and he had caught up with her that Friday afternoon. Draco hadn't been able to get entry into her office, but he had stepped into a lift right behind her. Positioning himself between Hermione and the lift buttons, Draco stopped the lift between floors.

They stood there looking at each other for several seconds before Draco spoke. "I think we should talk Granger. There have been misconceptions bandied about which need to be discussed. Blaise…"

Hermione who was furious inside had thrown up a steely, frozen façade determined not to let Draco see how he had hurt her cut across him. "Blaise only did what you should have been wizard enough to do. All he has done is direct me. My time was over, but I was too slow to see it and too slow to get out of your way. I still think you're a piece of shite for not doing it yourself. Now turn the fucking lift back on because believe it or not there are people who do want to see me."

Hermione tried pushing Draco aside, but he stood firm. "I'll turn it back on after you listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," Hermione snarled. "We'll just stand here then until someone comes to see about this bloody lift, but don't think for one second I want to hear anything you have to say," and even though she didn't want to show weakness, she couldn't stop herself from getting in a sharp bite. "Why don't you run along to your "real" witch and leave me alone?"

Draco tried to move closer, but Hermione pulled her wand. "Any closer and I will castrate you."

Draco remained where he was. "I won't come any closer, but will you please listen to me for two minutes? "Blaise was being an arsehole."

"Blaise again, eh Malfoy? This is all down to Blaise? Be a fucking man and stop blaming the other piece of shite. Didn't he do what he was supposed to do? Fucking wankers. The both of you."

"Please just listen Granger. If you think I owe you an apology, I will apologize, but I've done nothing to interfere with us. If all this is about Regina, she is just…"

"Let me guess. She is just a friend. What a fucking knockdown. From lover to friend inside of two minutes. As far as apologies go, you owe me nothing, but if it will salvage your conscience, you may consider me a slag who fucks anything in trousers and it was your turn. It makes no difference to me."

Draco reached out. "Please don't speak about yourself in that way. You're nothing of the sort. I care about you. Can't we get past this?"

"Get past this? What a laugh. Do you really think I would ever knowingly become your side piece of fluff keeping you satisfied until….Regina… gets back? Fucking think again Malfoy," she shouted. And in quick move Hermione stepped around Draco pushing the button for the ground floor.

The hurt, the anger and the betrayal were coursing through Hermione's body and her steely façade was cracking. "It's too bad you and Ron Weasley aren't mates," she called back over her shoulder. "You could have a right good laugh over this," and before Draco could reply, Hermione was gone.

/***/

*****I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell and, I don't have time to go round and round, It's too late to make it right.

/***/

/*/

That Saturday morning, Hermione was packed and gone by 8:00 am. Harry had apparated into her flat at 9:00 expecting to at least see her off and was disappointed to find her already gone. Hermione had told him she had some vacation saved up, but hadn't mentioned how much she planned to use. So Harry didn't know where Hermione had gone and didn't know how long she would be gone. Brilliant. Hermione was still his best friend and he didn't want her alone somewhere agonizing over what had happened with Malfoy. But what could he do? For one thing, whether right or wrong, he was going to have it out with both Malfoy and Zabini. They wouldn't like what he had to say, but he was going to say it anyway.

Harry was going over what he would say to the pair of them when his eyes fell upon a confirmation of reservation which showed that Hermione had hired a private portkey to take her to France where she had rented a small cottage in Turenne. Harry was relieved. Hermione wasn't that far away and the small cottage sounded right up her alley. Replacing the paperwork from where he picked it up, Harry left the flat ensuring that everything was locked up tight. Hermione would be alright or at least Harry hoped she would.

/*/

For the first week of her holiday, Hermione was still in so much turmoil she couldn't even read and had spent her time walking. At night it took several glasses of wine before she could close her eyes without seeing Draco looking down at her as they made love. Even as angry as she was, her pussy ran wet thinking about it. Then she began chastising herself. She had been so stupid. So, so stupid. Harry and Ginny had warned her and she hadn't listened. Draco Malfoy was…Draco Malfoy. She had hoped for the best and gotten the worst. Hermione knew it wasn't life ending or earth shattering. It was just a liaison which had gone wrong and she needed to get over it.

By the second week, Hermione thought less about what had brought her to Turenne and more about what was in front of her. She had brought loads of books to fill her time and had begun using them to her advantage. She took supper in most nights, but had also ventured out to have it in the village where the people were friendly and helpful. Towards the end of the second week Hermione found herself smiling along with others at the music and dancing.

It was Wednesday of her third week when she came across a short passage which for some reason had set her straight.

***"Forgive sounds good, Forget, I'm not sure I could, They say time heals everything, But I'm still waiting."**

The passage had resonated within Hermione and she realized she was being foolish over something that could be resolved. If Draco Malfoy wanted to apologize, she would accept the apology, wish him well and walk away. In her mind, Malfoy and Ron had made it harder for the real wizard who would someday come her way because she would be reluctant to trust. However, at the present moment her peace of mind meant more than someone who might or might not appear in her life or the wizards who had hurt her.

With her decision made and most of the anxiety gone, Hermione spent the last two days of her holiday relaxing, meeting new people and enjoying herself. One wizard had even told her how much she had changed over the three weeks she had been there which made Hermione laugh. She thought she had hidden her turmoil so well.

/*/

The Friday evening of Hermione's departure, Maxime, the wizard who told her she had changed had a small cake for her which they shared with others in the pub. Hermione ate cake and then thanked everyone for a lovely holiday before leaving to collect her belongings and catch her portkey. Maxime walked her back to the cottage where he kissed her hand and bid her Adieu.

As she picked up her portkey, Hermione laughed at how she had almost panicked when it appeared Maxime would try to kiss her, but he hadn't and all had ended well.

/*/

Apparating into her flat Hermione let out a sigh. For as much as she had assured herself she was over it all, her first thoughts had been of Malfoy. But she was back stronger and more determined than ever to get on with her life and the thoughts of Draco were soon replaced with thoughts of the great time she had in Turenne.

One of the first things Hermione had done was to call Harry to let him know she was back. While she was talking to Harry she noticed about a dozen message which had been left in the drop box outside her window. Hermione retrieved the messages and then realized that Harry was asking if he could come over to visit volunteering to bring her wine.

"Come on over Harry. It will be nice to be in familiar company."

"I'll be there in about an hour. If you want to make a party of it, I'll bring friends."

"No party Harry. One friend is good enough for tonight. I'll see you soon."

/*/

Checking through the message, Hermione found that most of them were from Draco saying basically the same thing, we need to talk. The last one was dated the Thursday of her second week away. Hermione looked through everything before vanishing them away.

Hermione did take a second to pat herself on the back thinking she must have a really good pussy if Malfoy was going through all this to get her attention. Then she had murmured to herself. "Too bad tosspot. Think about it when you are pushing into your "real" witch. I hope you choke on her cum," but even as she was mumbling to herself, Hermione was retrieving a quill and parchment. She was going to accept Malfoy's apology and end this entire thing. After this, she and Malfoy wouldn't have to speak to each other ever again.

The message to Malfoy was written and sent within fifteen minutes and as far as Hermione was concerned, the thing was done.

/*/

Before heading to the bedroom to change, Hermione took several more minutes to conjure a white board on which she inscribed the passage that had put her back on the right track, after which she had prominently displayed it atop the fireplace. Glancing at the passage one more time before heading to the bedroom, Hermione sang out, "That should keep me grounded."

The floo bell rang just as Hermione finished putting away her things and she unlocked it with her wand.

"Come on through Harry. I am looking forward…"

But it wasn't Harry. It was Malfoy.

Hermione didn't bother to greet him. "Why are you here Malfoy? This isn't a pub. There's no open invitation."

"You invited me in."

"Don't be obtuse Malfoy. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have unlocked the floo. Please leave. I've said as much to you as I care to."

/*/

In all his adult years, Draco hadn't ever overstayed a welcome. If a witch wanted him gone, he was gone faster than the time it took to wave his wand in Apparition, but this was different. He remained standing where he was.

"I received your message Granger. Thank you for accepting my apology. I'll leave, but I first want to clear up the one thing that has bothered me since you said it. "I am nothing like Weasley and I take offense with you thinking I am. I wouldn't ever discuss you or our intimate relations with anyone. It was an unpleasant statement and beneath you. You owe me an apology."

The _real_ Hermione Granger was back and she all but flew across the room, grabbed Draco by the arm and tried to drag him to the floo. "I am wasting minutes of my life standing here talking to you. Go. Now Malfoy."

Draco smiled down at the tiny witch who had managed to move him all of two inches. He didn't want Hermione to go for her wand, but he wasn't leaving until this entire mess was straightened out. Therefore he stood his ground. He also remained on his guard because he thought he heard growls coming from Hermione.

"Hermione. A minute please. I've apologized to you because that seemed the fastest way to get back in your good graces, but I stand by my statement that I've done nothing wrong. You walked into my home and immediately jumped to conclusions. Incorrect conclusions. Harry Potter has been sanctioned for walking into my home unannounced. Before you jump on me for that, it was my right to do so. He has caused utter chaos between us and I resent it. Harry has admitted fault. He and I have since come to terms and have worked it out so you have no worries there."

Hermione had to give Draco that. Harry had been wrong going into Malfoy Manor the way he had, but it didn't change the facts. Malfoy was a liar and a cheat.

Draco continued to talk hoping something he said would get through to Hermione. "Back to the subject at hand. The witch you saw at my home that night…"

"I really don't want to hear about her Malfoy. I think Blaise explained her well enough. If you're through, I'm expecting company. Please leave."

"Well, I'll talk fast because I haven't finished. The witch who was at my home that night is Regina Bell. We have known each other for years. Regina lives in Brussels and we rarely see each other unless I request her services."

"How dare you," snarled Hermione. "Do you now plan to give me a blow by blow report on what you two do together. I'm aware of what you do. You've done it to me remember."

"Hermione, for fucks sake. She is a jeweler. A well respected jeweler who works out of Brussels and the only reason she came to me instead of having me travel all the way to Brussels is because she makes an exception for a family friend. We were talking business and the business was you."

"Bullshite Malfoy," Hermione said although in a less confrontational voice.

"Finally. Have you finally realized that circumstances can be deceiving as can jealous wizards? If you will come down off your high horse for just a minute you might remember that I explicitly told you that you were mine. I meant that Hermione so I called Regina for suggestions on what to get the witch I had fallen for but who might not be ready to get engaged. We were discussing options when you and Potter stormed the Manor. I would like my apology now please."

"But….but..but. Blaise told me that you two played the game all the time. I. I believed him. What reason would Blaise have to do this? I've never held more than a two minute conversation with him."

You are a brilliant witch love, but you can be so infernally bull headed at times. It was a simple case of Blaise being an arsehole. He and I have been like brothers since we were toddlers and I will admit we've done some shite things. And yes, at one time we did have a game going between us where when one saw the other getting too involved with a witch, he would do what Blaise did. Run the witch away. But all that was before you and I began to date and I began spending most of my time with you. Blaise thought I was getting too involved with you and he played the game. The problem is there isn't any game with you. I love you. Blaise didn't want to believe what I told him about you and that's how we landed in this mess." Taking a deep breath Draco quipped. "I will entertain your questions now."

"I didn't know and then Harry dragged me to the Manor…."

"Really Granger? Are you blaming someone else instead of admitting your own fault? That's not possible because only Draco Malfoy does that. Which part of I love you do you not understand Granger?"

"You never said that to me. You said things, but you never told me you loved me."

"You're right Hermione. I didn't come right out and tell you. That _is_ my fault. However, I thought a brilliant witch such as yourself could sort it out especially when I was spending almost every waking hour with you and barely let you out of bed even to use the loo. That was and is love. The upshot of this is Regina had the epiphany after hearing me talk about you that I should skip the gift ring and go straight for the engagement ring, which I did. I have your ring Hermione, but you have to want it. You have to be able to see through the bull shite and believe in me. You have to love me."

At that moment Harry stepped out of the floo.

"I've already told this story to your hero so I won't stay to repeat it," said Draco. "The ball is now in your court Hermione. Let me know what you want to do. I've had my say so I'll say goodnight," and he stepped into the floo.

Hermione glanced at Harry and he had put his head down. "I'm sorry Hermione. I had a part in all this and I'm truly sorry. Draco and I have discussed this ad nauseam. You and I have done him a disservice. I imagine you want to be alone for a bit so I'll just leave the wine and make myself scarce. By the way, after Draco and my discussion I let him in to set up a floo connection from here to Malfoy Manor."

Tears appeared in the corner of Hermione eyes as she asked Harry to stay for a few minutes. Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her as the tears began to fall more rapidly.

"He loves me Harry. Regina is a jeweler and Blaise thought he was helping Draco by playing some game. I fucked up Harry. How can I go back to him after being such a wicked, miserable bitch?"

"He loves you. If he didn't, he would probably be back out there playing the game. If you love him, get your arse in gear and go tell him. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

/*/

At 3:00 in the morning Hermione stepped out of the floo in Draco's bedroom. Even though it was the wee hours of the morning, Draco was sitting in a large chair in the corner of the room. The room was dark. Initially Hermione couldn't see him and began to look around.

Out of the corner came a low and throaty, "Granger," as Draco rose up from the chair, pulled Hermione to him and rested his chin on her head. "What took you so long? I thought you might have run back to Turenne."

Hermione lifted her head to look into Draco's eyes. "You knew I was in France?"

"Harry let it slip where you were and I asked Maxime whom I have known almost as long as I've known Blaise to look out for you. I'm sorry you had to spend even one minute in distress. Just so we're clear, I want the witch who can't figure it out on her own to know exactly what's what. I love you Granger."

"I know that Malfoy," answered Hermione who laid her head on Draco's chest clearly stating her purpose. "I've come for my ring."

Draco leaned down to kiss the lips he found so luscious and replied. "I know that Granger."

**/******/**

Six months later at their engagement party, Hermione had the chance to meet Regina under more positive circumstances, and before the night was over the two witches were discreetly laughing over Hermione casting the stinging jinx at Draco.

"Draco was beside himself for the balance of time I was there," laughed Regina. "It's my belief he would have throttled Harry Potter had Harry not left when he did. Draco ranted and growled for so long he very nearly made me late for my next client. But it all turned out well as you can see by the ring on your finger. I congratulate you not only on your engagement, but for taming the Malfoy Dragon and taking him out of The Game as well. Never thought I would see the day."

Raising her eyebrows Hermione questioned Regina on that remark. "You know about The Game?"

Regina was pink in the face as she leaned in and softly answered. "I'm over it now, but I was one of Blaise's earliest casualties. When I found out what was going on, I went up the front and down the back of both of them. The three of us didn't speak for several years. We have since come to terms. But enough of that. I've monopolized your time long enough. Draco has been casting glances our way for the last several minutes. Go get your dragon and socialize. I'll see you at the wedding," she said before hugging her and walking away.

/*/

Hermione was halfway to Draco when Blaise stepped into her path. Hermione could see Draco over Blaise's shoulder nodding as if to say, give him a listen, so she had.

"Hello Granger," said a hesitant Blaise. "Congratulations on your engagement. Draco and I have spoken and I now realize how far out of line I was in approaching you. I want to assure you I had no malice in mind when I did so. Deep down I think I knew how serious Draco was about you, but wouldn't admit it to myself. It was a case of me not wanting to lose the wizard who had been by my side since we were toddlers. For that you have my most sincere apologies." And he too hugged Hermione.

"As it all has turned out well, I accept your apology with the small caveat you never come to me again with comments about Draco. If you do, I will let my wand do the talking."

"Fair enough Granger," chuckled Blaise as he walked away in the direction of the bar.

/*/

When Hermione finally made it to Draco, he took her in his arms to the thunderous applause of all their friends and acquaintances.

Draco smiled down at the witch who had caught his eye, his heart and his love whispering, "I love you and will not ever do you wrong. From here, we keep Potter and Blaise out of our affairs as those two wizards make it so easy to be wrong."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest to hide the flush of pink now covering her cheeks and answered. "Agreed love. I won't even let those two wankers tell me the time."

"Brilliant," replied Draco as hand in hand he and Hermione turned to acknowledge the applause of their guests.

The End


End file.
